tugsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
TUGS The New Series: "Big Mac, Zebedee and the Big Blue Whale"
Big Mac, Zebedee and the Big Blue Whale is an episode of TUGS The New Series. Story It was Summer time in Bigg City Port. The rain from the mighty storm that had occured before the Star Tugs had rescued Hercules had dried up and the sun shone bright and hot over the harbour. Zebedee, one of the Z-Stacks, was telling the story of the Oceanographer and the Big Blue Whale. "Suddenly, a big ship came out of nowhere, got too close and frightened the whale, causing it to swallow the Oceanographer in one huge gulp. That oceanographer was never heard from again." He said. "What happened when the whale swallowed the ocean lady? Was she eaten or killed?" asked Sunshine, looking worried. "No the lady wasn't killed during the whale's swallowing but she was inside the beast's belly and she is still alive. Some say you can see the whale passing by." Replied Zebedee. Just then, Captain Star spoke up. "Zebedee, Big Mac, I need you to help Scuttlebutt Pete out at sea. He's loading rocks for the new dock foundations so I need you take them to Izzy Gomez, the old steam tramper." He said. "Yes, sir." Said Zebedee as he and Big Mac set off. When they reached the esturey, they found Scuttlebutt Pete. "Hello, lads. Great to see you two. Right, let's get to work. Izzy needs these rocks right away." He said. "Don't worry. We'll get the work done before dark." Zebedee said. Later that evening, the work was done and the tugs were setting off home when suddenly, Big Mac saw what look like a fish's tail fin. It looked rather large and blue. "'Ere, Zebedee? What's that over there." He asked. Zebedee looked out to sea and saw the tail fin. Suddenly, He remembered his story, both he and Big Mac did. "The Oceanographer and the Big Blue Whale. Nearly the whole story is coming to life." Gasped Zebedee. "Aye, you're right there." Replied Big Mac, as the whale poked its gigantic body out of the water. But suddenly, a ship called "The Dockinere" came out from behind the rocks as the two inched closer. As Zebedee and Big Mac peeked inside, the whale noticed the ship with its big beedy eye, even Big Mac noticed. "Oh, no, the big ship. It's gettin' too close! Zebedee, get outta of there before you get swallowed!" Big Mac shouted. The whale was frightened and with a gigantic leap, it dove into the water and swallowed Zebedee in one big gulp. Big Mac was horrified! "Big Mac, get me outta here!" Zebedee called from inside the whale's belly. "Hang on, Zeb! I'll get help!" Big Mac called and he rushed back to the harbour as fast as his propeller could carry him. Meanwhile, in Bigg City Port, Sunshine found Ten Cents at Lucky's Yard. "Have you heard about Big Mac and Zebedee? They've seen the whale and the big ship with their own eyes. But when it got too close, the whale became frightened. Now Zebedee is missing." He said. "What? Oh, no. The Z-Stacks'll get behind sechdule. Captain Zero will be the most disapointed out of all of them. We'd better tell Captain Star." Said Ten Cents. When suddenly, the two switchers saw Big Mac rushing towards them. "Ten Cents, Sunshine, there you are! Zebedee was swallowed up by the whale when the ship got too close. And now he's trapped in." Cried Big Mac. Ten Cents and Sunshine were shocked. "So that's where Zebedee went." Said Sunshine. "But if Zebedee is trapped in a whale's stomach, how are we going to get him out?" Asked Ten Cents. "Don't worry, I know just how." Said Big Mac. And the three tugs raced back towards the esturey. Meanwhile, inside the whale's stomach, a unhappy Zebedee was getting upset. "I hope Big Mac gets back soon." He sighed. Just then, a familliar voice came from his radio. "Ten Cents to Zebedee, Ten Cents to Zebedee. Come in, Zebedee!" It was Ten Cents. Big Mac noticed the Dockinere from earlier and decided to use that. So he, Ten Cents and Sunshine gathered round the ship and got ready. "Ready? And... Now!" Big Mac shouted and the three of them threw the ship at the whale. When the whale saw it, it opened it's mouth. Zebedee floated out. "I'm free!" He cheered. "Thanks, Big Mac." "No problem. We Star Tugs and Z-Stacks might not be the best of friends, but we do know the right times to help each other." Said Big Mac and the four tugs laughed as they headed back to port.